


You're an Evil One, Zamasu

by DBWritersRoom



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBWritersRoom/pseuds/DBWritersRoom
Summary: A silly retelling of Dr. Seuss's beloved Grinch featuring the evil Zamasu
Kudos: 3





	You're an Evil One, Zamasu

[ ](https://ibb.co/JFBpv8B)

You're a mean one, Zamasu

You’re a really nasty kai

You're as cuddly as a Saibaman, you're a deity to despise, Zamasu

You’re a dirty, rotten Ensenji that would ruin a tasty pie!

You're a nightmare, Zamasu

Your heart's a scary black hole

You’re a tyrant with a time ring, you loathe the mortal soul, Zamasu

I wouldn't touch you with Grandpa Gohan’s fully extended power pole!

You're repellent, Zamasu

There’s Tuffle parasites in your grin

You have the tender smile of a Cell Jr., and your breath smells like Bacterian, Zamasu

In fact, if I had to pick between the two of you I'd snuggle with Bacterian!

You're repugnant, Zamasu

You’re a nasty Namekian frog

You’re terrible at pouring tea, killed your master to steal his ring, Zamasu

The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote

"Sadistic, merciless fiend!"

You’re inhuman, Zamasu

You were wiped from existence by Zenny

No one can stomach your uploads on GodTube you see? Zamasu

Now, your soul is a deplorable waste and disgrace to the name deity

You’re an assortment of Goku’s dirty, unwashed laundry, sitting sadly in a corner of the Son’s house because you murdered Chi-Chi!


End file.
